


Desperate (for the D)

by hybryd0



Series: D/s OT5 [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Light D/s, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis asks Liam to be a good boy for him.  Liam regrets agreeing.  Until he doesn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate (for the D)

**Author's Note:**

> This summary sucks because my brain is fried from what I've listened to of MM. The title is pretty much the working title, I suck at them so it stays. Also, because this was written during a NaNo frenzy I didn't capitalize anything like I normally would have, hopefully that's not off putting. Written for [these](http://blackwayfarers.tumblr.com/post/65307516757/rude) tags.

“i want you to be good for me, can you do that?” louis had asked one night and if liam had understood just what louis had been asking for he might have thought more about saying yes. But it was louis and liam was inclined to just say yes to him anyway.

two months later liam was more than regretting that decision, because what louis wanted was to test the very boundaries of liam’s sanity.

liam was doing everything he could think of to seduce just one of his bandmates, except louis because liam was starting to think he was the devil incarnate. he started out with some dignity, but not only had louis put a “no sex for liam” embargo out, he was still encouraging the others to tease liam. there was lots of teasing with no pleasing it was maddening.

zayn was the worst next to louis, which of course he was, he was louis’s partner in crime. they did everything together so of course zayn was in on the game of sneaking in gropes and getting liam hard at inappropriate times. liam couldn't even fight back because zayn had three other lads willing to sex him up.

niall wasn't much better, the mischievous little imp. if anything he might have been worse because he would act like he was going to give in. liam got him into a hot make out session one night tucked away in his bunk while the rest of the lads slept but just when he was going to slip his hand niall’s boxers the little imp grabbed his hand with a tsking noise.

‘now, now, leemo, don't you want to be a good boy for louis?”

and that was the end of that attempt. niall left his bunk with a smirk that was definitely worthy of louis and liam wanked off by himself. he could just imagine louis’s satisfied smirk even while he slept.

harry was the most sympathetic to his plight. he'd been a victim of louis’s games before, but for all that he was sympathetic he was still no help. he was smart enough not to want to incur louis’s wrath.

liam was frustrated and desperate. it wasn't that he couldn't just wank off, but he missed having a cock in his ass, plain and simple. he also missed sucking someone off or being sucked off. he just missed sex and while he did want to please louis, he also really wanted to get off with another person--one of his bandmates to be more precise.

liam tried various tactics at all points of the days including during shows. he tried to keep them mostly subtle to start with, but as his attempts were met with knowing smirks and no orgasms, liam got bolder. he gave up targeting anyone else because none of the other lads were going to go against louis’s embargo and risk his wrath.

liam pointed himself at louis like a laser guided missile and threw everything he had at him. he wrestled with him on stage and practically let louis sit on his face, he started water fight because he knew that louis liked the way he looked wet, and pole danced. off stage he tried various attempts to get louis to give up, including one desperately horny night that he surprised him by splaying himself out naked on his bed.

“oh but you're a desperate boy, aren't you, love?” louis teased.

and then sent liam back to his room. without his clothes. that was a desperate dash he hoped he never had to repeat.

he wanked off thinking about how good it would have been if louis had just given up the game and fucked him.

“i can't stand it, he just thinks it’s a laugh and you lot are no better,” liam complained to harry over breakfast the next day.

harry just shrugged. “you need to find the one button you can press that he can't ignore.”

“that would be helpful if i knew what the bloody hell that is,” liam said with a sigh. “i wind him up and he can just go to one of you lads.

“his games usually play themselves out eventually,” harry said as if that was supposed to be some kind of comfort.

liam groaned. “this game has gone on for months, harry, months.”

“he’s quite determined to keep it up.”

“yes, harold, i'm very aware of that, thank you.”

harry shrugged again. “have you thought about your costume at all?”

liam almost rolled his eyes at the unsubtle change of subject. to be fair, there wasn't much harry could do about louis’s diabolical scheme, not when zayn and niall were just as happy to back him up. trio of pain and suffering those three.

“honestly have not given a bit of thought,” liam said and dug at his food half heartedly.

harry’s head snapped up to look at him and liam could almost swear he saw the light bulb switch on. “i know exactly who you can go as. leave this to me.”

and in that moment liam questioned whether harry wasn't the evil genius instead, but it was (hopefully) going to work in his favor. louis was either going to finally give it up and fuck him or...he was going to never speak to liam again.

liam wasn't sure what kind of strings harry had to pull to get him a manchester united jersey and he honestly didn’t want to know. the most important thing was that none of the trio of pain and suffering caught word of his costume before the party. he accomplished that by refusing to answer any questions and pretending that he needed more time to get ready so that the other lads went to the club first.

liam really hoped that harry’s calculated risk paid off.

arriving at the club was an event in and of itself. he stopped to sign a few autographs just because he really did like making fans happy.

inside the club everyone was already having a good time and it didn’t take long for niall to appear with two drinks in his hand, one of which he handed to liam. he gave liam one good look over, winked like he knew the game liam was playing, and then disappeared into the crowd. to be fair, the game liam was playing was pretty damn obvious.

it was a good ten minutes later before the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he knew without a doubt that louis had caught sight of him. he looked around to try and spot him, but in the flashing lights and everyone’s costumes he just couldn't manage it. he shrugged it off figuring that louis would come to him, or not come to him, in his own time.

the night passed without sight of louis and honestly maybe he should’ve expected that louis might be pissed off enough not to even bother with punching him. the silent treatment was much worse than if louis had actually just hit him. it was also a huge slide in the opposite direction of him getting laid.

some time after he shared a dance with zayn (which mostly consisted of them drunkenly grinding), liam found himself being shoved out of the crowd and into a dark corner. he barely had time to register that it was louis before he darted in and latched into liam’s neck hard. liam cried out in surprise, and a little bit of pain because louis apparently decided teeth were needed for the love bite, but his body arched into louis’s in desperation for any kind of touch.

there was probably an impressive, and hard to hide, love bite on his neck by the time louis pulled away. “fair enough, payno, fair enough.”

liam was a little too drunk to understand what was fair enough, but not too drunk to crow triumphantly inside as louis started to drag him out of the club. they collected bandmates along the way and had a full set by the time the left with security clearing the way to their cars. louis dragged liam into one car with him while the other three got in the other.

“you took a calculated risk with beckham,” louis said and he sounded proud even to liam’s drunken ears. mostly he just heard “you're getting laid tonight”.

“to be fair, it was harry’s idea,” liam admitted.

louis laughed darkly. “the apprentice teaches the master a lesson.”

the ride back to the hotel was full of them taking turns groping each other and trying not to look like it whenever someone looked. they made a dash passed the fans and paparazzi and made it to the elevator with the other three boys following a couple of minutes later. 

liam had the drunken realization that he was going to get what he wanted and more. he'd never expected group sex to be a possibility, but he was not about to complain at all. he just wanted orgasms and he didn’t care how many hands, mouths, or dicks were involved; as long as some of them were in, on, or around him.

as soon as they were in louis’s room liam was pinned against a wall with louis biting almost violently at his bottom lip while his hands dug up under the jersey to scratch at his abs. liam made a hurt sound and tried to pull away because louis really was biting like he wanted to take liam’s lip off, but louis pulled away instead and liam had to lift his arms quickly or get caught up in the jersey as louis ripped it off of him. it was all a little more violent even than their rough sex was and liam was starting to rethink going along with harry’s plan if louis was going to hurt him so much.

“easy, lou,” zayn said from somewhere close by and liam shot him a thankful look. his breath stuttered in his chest to see the other three boys had already stripped and there was so much glorious bare skin.

“i almost wanted to punch you, y’know,” louis said as he grabbed liam’s hand and pulled him away from the wall. “thought you were rubbing salt into the wound like a wanker, but then i realized it was another of your desperate ploys to get a cock in you and i had to admire the levels you would lower yourself to.”

“i like to think i was upping my game,” liam argued.

louis completely ignored him. “and i thought to myself, you have been a fairly naughty boy by throwing yourself at us, sometimes literally, for months.”

liam opened his mouth to protest, because throwing himself at the boys like a desperate whore had not been a part of the game. if anything, liam was convinced louis wanted to see just how desperate he could get and how low he would stoop.

“but,” louis cut him off before he could actually say anything. “you haven’t outright asked for anything and so i suppose you have actually been a good boy for me, just like you said you would.”

“does this mean he can fuck me now, lou, because he has been an awful tease,” niall spoke up. liam looked at him and his mouth dropped open a little. niall was leaned as casually as could be against the wall while his stroked himself almost leisurely. “thought he was going to go right for it on stage at one point.”

liam smirked a little, knowing exactly what night niall was talking about. he and niall had been playing around and then for whatever reason (and now he thought maybe it was because niall was just as desperate to have sex with liam as liam was) had rolled onto his back and all but offered himself to liam. and liam’s only thought had been “hell yes jumping on this”.

“can i fuck him while he’s fucking niall?” zayn asked.

liam couldn't help the full body shiver at the idea of being in the middle of a niall and zayn sandwich. he looked at louis pleadingly, because it was obvious to all of them that for the night at least louis was the boss (it was his sadistic game they were playing after all). liam actually half expected louis to want to be first, but instead louis looked like he thought that was the best idea ever and told them to have at it.

“fucking finally,” niall growled and then all but tackled liam to the bed.

niall dragged him into a kiss immediately, sucking on liam’s poor abused bottom lip, while their hands frantically explored all the territory that they hadnt been allowed to touch for way too long. liam rolled so that niall was above him, cupped one hand around the back of his head to hold him on place, and slid the other down niall’s spine to cup one perfect ass cheek. niall growled into his mouth and slid his tongue into liam’s mouth, deepening the kiss, making it wet and sloppy.

“why haven’t we done this before?” harry asked the question that was probably on all of their minds.

“we’re idiots.”

niall ground down against liam as if he was just ready to ride his dick already and huffed impatiently into liam’s mouth. he pulled away and twisted around to talk to the other boys, putting his neck on perfect display and liam couldn't help himself. he leaned up and slid his mouth across niall’s throat, feeling his voice buzz against his lips.

“Oi, you bunch of voyeurs, someone get his, oh, get his trousers off.”

liam dragged niall back down to kiss him again was hands started to expertly get his trousers open. he groaned low in his throat as niall sucked on his tongue and rolled his hips up even as clever hands were working to get his trousers off. as soon as his hips left the bed his trousers and boxers both were pulled down and he sighed into niall’s mouth as his cock was freed from too tight confines.

his breath stuttered in his chest as someone’s hand wrapped around his dick, there was a fraction of second of hot, wet heat, and then it was gone. he broke the kiss with niall, both of them panting to catch their breath. “no more teasing, you wankers.” he meant to sound demanding, but it just sounded pleading to his ears; it didn’t help that niall snickered at him.

in retaliation, liam rolled over and pinned niall beneath him, but it wasn't much in the way of retaliation when niall just grinned at him like the cat that got the cream. he leaned down and bit niall’s nipple a little harder than necessary, but licked over it in apology when niall yelped and swatted him for it.

“easy there, payno, we know you're hungry for it, but that is a bit much,” louis teased.

liam shot him the finger as he dragged his mouth down niall’s chest, lips curling as he felt the chest hair his mate was so proud of (and that louis liked to give him shit for). he felt the little tremors under his lips and patted niall’s side and continued down until his chin bumped against niall’s dick, hard and flush laying oh so temptingly on his belly.

tilting his head down, liam pressed his lips to the tip and gave it a flick of tongue, smirking at the way niall’s hips jerked up into the sensation.

“no more teasing,” niall said, as if he hadn’t been one of the biggest teases during the months of liam’s suffering. liam had half a mind to make niall beg for it, but he didn’t have the patience for that when he just wanted orgasms, orgasms for everyone. except louis, he deserved to have to beg for it.

liam wrapped on hand around the base of niall’s dick, lifted it up, and sunk his mouth halfway down with one smooth bob. he got a hand on niall’s hip to pre-empt him from trying to shove his dick down his throat, because as much as liam enjoyed giving head, his gag reflex was still pretty strong and he did not particularly enjoy choking on dick. using his hand to stroke what he couldn't fit in his mouth, liam hollowed his cheeks and started to bob his head.

the bed dipped behind liam and he lifted his head to see what was going on. zayn was sitting behind him with a bottle of lube in hand and his eyebrows raised questioningly. liam groaned softly at the thought of zayn’s fingers getting him ready as he did the same for niall while also sucking his dick. it sounded like every wet dream he'd been having for the past two months.

liam wiggled his arse invitingly at zayn and grabbed the lube from him to slick up his own fingers. niall was watching them both with a hungry expression that said he was two seconds from just pushing liam over and sitting on his dick. liam wouldn’t have doubted it, niall had done it before.

he dropped his head down to suck niall’s dick back into his mouth as he traced one lube slick finger around his hole. niall grunted in frustration and tried to thrust down against liam’s teasing finger, but he wasn't really in the position for it. it was just good for him that liam was beyond wanting to tease and pushed his finger in at the same time he took him down as far as he could go. niall was hot and tight around his finger, but relaxed enough that the slide was relatively easy.

the touch to his own arse wasn't unexpected, but it still made him jerk a little. he felt the soft scrape of stubble and wet press of lips before zayn pressed two lube slick fingers into straight away, knowing exactly how liam liked to be fingered. liam pressed back into it and moaned, the vibrations of it going straight down niall’s cock, a moan catching in his throat for it.

“you know, it was my idea that got us here, i should be in there somehow,” harry said from somewhere close by, voice dripping with righteous petulance.

“you're going to get your chance to ‘get in there’, harold,” said louis, not without a little mocking in his voice. “operation: ruin liam is in full effect.”

zayn snorted against liam’s skin and liam started to pull off niall’s cock to question this “operation: ruin liam”, but niall’s hands dug into his hair and held him in place. liam allowed it and instead tried to focus on getting niall plenty slick, there wasn't really much preparation as far as niall was concerned nor did he really care for it. niall was all about actually getting a cock in him, which liam could appreciate as one out of four times it was his cock.

focusing on sucking niall’s cock and fingering him at the same time was infinitely more difficult with zayn doing amazing things in his own arse. zayn had those nimble, artist fingers that always felt just great and he knew exactly the angle to make liam see stars. he kept forgetting to move his mouth or fingers and finally niall made a frustrated noise and yanked liam’s head up.

“if ya can't multitask then just get on with it already.”

“horan, you act like you're the one that hasn't had a cock in you in months,” louis taunted, but liam was totally on board with niall’s way of thinking.

“have not had leemo’s now have i?” niall shot back, even though, really, he could have braved louis’s wrath for a quickie at any point. liam thought niall enjoyed the game just as much.

liam pulled away from niall completely and snatched up one of the condoms zayn had brought with the lube. he contemplated for a moment what position would be best, but niall answered the question by wrapping his legs around liam’s waist and pulling him in. liam had almost forgotten how demanding niall was in the bedroom.

zayn reached around liam and snagged the condom from him and liam would have turned to protest that he get his own, but then zayn was pressed against his back, cock snug against liam’s arse, and arms wrapped around him to fist liam’s dick. liam groaned, dropping his head back on zayn’s shoulder as he rolled the condom on and slicked him up.

“just look at him, splayed out and all wanton for your cock,” zayn murmured, hot breath fanning over liam’s ear, hand stroking him almost teasingly slow. “and i can't wait to pound your arse, are you ready for that.?”

“more than ready, you gigantic wanker,” liam replied without any heat. “should make you wait for it with the way you’ve tormented me.”

zayn chuckled darkly in liam’s ear. “admit it, you’ve enjoyed it.”

“oi, my arse isn't going to fuck itself, you know.”

liam lifted his head to smirk down at niall who had apparently gotten tired of waiting and was back to wanking himself, cock still slick from liam’s mouth. something hungry and wanting curled in liam’s belly at the sight and he surged forward to smash their lips together and slap niall’s hand away, swallowing the irritated noise niall made. niall wrapped his legs around liam’s hips and pulled him in, both of them moaning as their dicks rubed together.

“come on,” niall mumbled into the kiss, nipping not so gently at liam’s still sore bottom lip.

liam sat up again and shifted around to get into a better position before he used one hand to guide himself in while the other propped him up over niall. they both gave heartfelt groans at the easy give of niall’s body and liam slid all the way in with one smooth stroke.

“oh god,” liam moaned, already buzzing from the soft clutch around his dick.

“you can call me niall.”

liam pulled out and then gave a hard, quick thrust in just to wipe the smirk off his face. niall gasped and his hands flew up to clutch at liam as if he needed some kind of touch to ground himself. a smirk crossed his own face, but niall rippled his muscles around him and his jaw dropped in an almost embarrassing noise, one he was sure louis would give him no small amount of shit for later.

“think you're gonna have to find a better position if you want me to fuck you too,” zayn whispered into his ear.

liam hooked niall’s legs over his shoulders and then leaned forward, forcing niall’s body to bend. it left his arse open for zayn to move up behind him, one hand cupping his hip almost gently as he thrust into liam hard and fast just like they both knew he wanted. liam felt like the breath was punched out of him and his whole body clenched up.

“god, li, missed you,” zayn nearly growled.

it took them a few attempts at finding a rhythm that would work for all three of them before they got it just right. liam almost bit his lip hard enough to bleed at the sensory overload of niall’s perfect body under him, around him, and zayn hitting the perfect angle like his goal in life ws to see just how fast he could make liam come.

which turned out to be embarrassingly fast after being stuck with only his hand as company for two months. heat was coiling in his belly fast and tight, his body shaking with the shocks of pleasure that radiated out with each of zayn’s thrusts. niall arched and writhed under him as liam fucked into him hard and fast, chasing his rapidly approaching orgasm.

“oh christ,” niall panted.

liam grunted, lips twitching into a barely there smirk. “you can call me liam.”

surprisingly, niall came first, shooting all over his own chest up to his chin. the clench and spasms of his arse miled liam’s orgasm out of him, the coil in his belly exploding out to his limbs. his arms gave out and he collapsed onto niall as he shook through the power of his orgasm, clenching hard enough around zayn’s cock to pull a hurt noise from him before he relaxed completely.

“need to breathe,” niall complained.

zayn wrapped his arms around liam’s waist and helped him pull out of niall and over to lay on the bed beside him. liam expected zayn to push back in, but instead he heard the telltale sound of him wanking off and there was no way liam was going to lay on his stomach and miss the fireworks. it took some effort, his arms like jelly, but he managed to roll onto his back so that he could see zayn kneeling over him and furiously wanking off, making the prettiest noises in the back fo his throat.

suddenly louis was behind zayn, mouth sucking furiously at his neck the way he used to give playful love bites all the time and his hand wrapped around zayn’s on his cock. zayn’s eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned brokenly as he shook apart in louis’s arms, painting liam’s chest with his hot come. louis stroked him through it, milking every last drop out of him before zayn whined at the over stimulation and swatted louis’s hand away. as zayn went almost boneless, louis helped him over to curl up with niall, who pulled zayn in for soft, unhurried kisses.

“good show, lads,” louis said, and he sounded way too much like the cat that got the cream for someone who didn’t do any of the fucking yet.

“if all you wanted was a show, tommo, you could have saved us all a little frustration and said something months ago instead of torturing liam for two months,” niall teased.

“i consider the show to be a bonus,” louis shot back.

“did you even have a point other than giving liam the worst case of blue balls?” harry asked the billion dollar question.

louis looked too smug as he mimed zipping his lips, locking it, and throwing away the key leading liam to believe that he was the one with the mentality of a two year old.

“you're up, harry,” louis said.

liam quirked an eyebrow at him. “don’t i get a say in this?”

the look louis gave him made liam shiver down to his core. “no.” and liam didn’t question it.

harry clambered onto the bed so fast he almost lost his balance and tumbled off. liam bit back his snicker, it wouldn’t be polite to laugh at his mate who was just eager to fuck him. besides, out of all of them harry was the only one who really deserved a piece of his arse for not being as much of a tease as the rest of them, and somewhat sympathizing with his pain.

harry bit his lip, looking down at liam with a little concern. “are you sure it isn't too soon?”

“it’s okay, haz,” liam assured him. “i can take it.”

“you would take all of us at once if it was physically possible, wouldn’t you,” louis taunted, but liam had to admit that it was kind of the truth. if he could have physically been fucked at once by the rest of the band it would have been his idea of heaven. “cock slut.”

“that isn't very nice, tommo. our liam just has a very healthy sex drive, nothing wrong with that,” niall protested in liam’s defense and it went a little ways towards liam forgiving him for being a cocktease for two months. only a little ways though.

liam’s attention was immediately brought back to harry, who had moved to sit between liam’s legs. he was biting his lip again but it seemed to be in a more considering way, like he was weighing up the options of how exactly he wanted to fuck liam. liam was partial to face to face, he liked to be able to snog while they fucked, but he was just along for the ride tonight. ultimately everything was up to louis. a terrifying thought.

“sit up,” harry finally said and liam did, without even considering it.

harry used a firm hand to move him around so that harry could lay on the bed, one hand wrapped around his cock as if to hold it in place. liam didn’t need to be told what to do, just took the condom and lube zayn offered him and got harry ready before he positioned himself over harry’s dick and sunk down. he was a little sore and a lot sensitive to be sitting on harry’s dick already, but it was what louis wanted and any one of them would be a fool not to know that the night was all about what louis wanted.

liam hissed softly as he sunk all the way down, thighs already tired from fucking niall. harry wrapped his hands around liam’s waist, thumbs stroking his skin soothingly. he was looking at liam with such wide eyed heat in his eyes, pupils completely blown, and liam wondered what he looked like, chest soaked in zayn’s come and body still slick with sweat. harry slid a hand up liam’s spine, cupped the back of his neck, and pulled him down into sweetest, gentlest kiss of the night so far, tongue tracing over liam’s sore, swollen bottom lip.

“whenever you're ready,” harry mumbled against his lips.

liam nodded and sat up, enjoying the feeling of being completely filled. he couldn't really get offended at louis calling him a cock slut because he really kind of was. he'd missed being fucked so bad while louis had his stupid game going that liam had almost considered buying a dildo just to take the edge off. the idea of possibly getting caught had nixed that idea and there was no way he was going lose dignity by begging zayn for one of their toys, the mocking he would have taken was just too great.

he clenched his inner muscles, smirking somewhat at the grunt harry let out. he liked the noises harry made when he was trying not to make any noise. he ground down, enjoying the way harry’s hands flew to his hips, squeezing hard enough that liam would definitely have bruises.

“you're teasing,” harry scolded softly.

“you're right, that isn't fair to you, is it?”

he started to rock himself on harry’s lap with purpose, picking up a smooth rhythm easily. it almost hurt, still a little sensitive from zayn fucking him, but determined to make harry feel good. he rolled his hips, fucking himself on harry’s dick, pulling increasingly desperate noises that harry was having a harder and harder time silencing.

liam kept one hand on harry’s chest for balance and dropped the other to take himself in hand, just the feeling of harry fucking enough to start to get him hard again without any prostate stimulation. both of them were making whimpering, whining, needy noises as they fucked harder and faster.

harry bent his knees and started to use the leverage to thrust his hips up, watching liam’s face for a reaction. liam couldn't stop the helpless moan that left him when harry found the right angle and a satisfied smile filled harry’s face, making it his mission to pound him from beneath.

but as good as it felt it was too soon for liam to go off again and harry’s desperate attempt to get him off first just meant that he was the one that came first, arching up as he rutted against him. liam leaned down and pressed soft kisses up harry’s sternum to nuzzle into the hollow of his throat, content to enjoy the moment until louis would inevitably take over.

liam wasn't too surprised when arms wrapped around him and helped lift him off of harry’s dick, much to harry’s disappointment by the unpleased noise he made. zayn and niall had both rolled over, still cuddling, so that there was enough space for louis to lay liam down on his back. liam took a deep breath to prepare himself for whatever louis had in store as louis sat between his splayed legs and stared down at him, blue eyes intense and unreadable.

“lou?” liam question softly, a little unnerved. 

louis was usually all reckless energy, hard, fast fucking, a race to see who could get the other to come first. liam wasn't prepared for louis to slow down, to look at him like he could see right through him, which they all knew he could. it was like he became an open book for louis once he had revealed the reason he'd been hiding for not joining the the glorious fucking the other four had been partaking in and had tried to cajole him into joining.

liam wasn't prepared for louis to lean down and kiss him softly, but he opened to him readily, as he always did. he expected louis to take hungrily, to push his tongue into liam’s mouth and just claim him, but he didn’t. he took his time, sliding their tongues together, sucking on his almost painfully sensitive bottom lip. by the time louis pulled back from him, liam was trembling with need, cock hard and smearing precum on his belly with every roll of his hips searching for friction.

louis grabbed the lube, squeezed some onto his fingers, and shifted position between liam’s legs to give himself a better angle. liam was panting for breath before louis even got a finger in him, dick twitching in anticipation of louis’s skilled fingers.

“thought i was just going to bend you over and fuck you, didn’t you?” louis said, and he way more serious than usual, the kind of serious no one but his closest friends and family ever saw.

“what was the point of this game, lou?” liam asked.

louis tilted his head, eyes flicking briefly to the other lads. “i think it should be obvious, honestly. there was no deep meaning, no hidden agendas. i asked you to be a good boy for me, and you were. a bit naughty at times and bloody well harder to resist than i expected, especially when you started getting desperate enough to be touching yourself all the time or flashing skin as a tease.”

“so you were seeing just what you could tell me to do?”

louis hummed softly, leaning down to push two fingers into liam’s already well fucked hole. “i was testing your obedience.”

for just a moment liam didn’t get it, but when he did, when it clicked, he couldn't stop the sharp intake of breath. they all knew that liam liked to get fucked more than he actually liked to do the fucking, and there were jokes about him being up for anything. they all knew he liked to please them, to do whatever they asked of him, but they had never discussed ot beyond the time he'd finally broke down and told them the reason he wasn't joining them was because they all wanted him to be dominant top, but he wasn't that kind of lover. he never expected louis to make an actual connection between that and D/s.

“we don't ever have to do anything with that, liam. i think these past two months proved you're a very obedient, good boy, and that’s all i wanted,” louis went on, twisting his fingers, making liam’s toes curl with it.

liam lickd his lips, flicked his eyes to the other lads who were watching with quiet interest on either side of them, and then said, somewhat haltingly. “i-i liked being your good boy, lou.”

“mmmm, that was never in any doubt, love,” louis said, some of his playfulness breaking through the serious demeanor he'd takne on. “and if you want to continue, we’ll definitely have to set rules and boundaries.”

liam arched into louis’s fingers as the pads rubbed over his prostate. “come on, lou, please.”

“you do beg so prettily,” said louis, dragging his fingers out almost torturously slow.

“louis,” liam said his name with all the pleading he could manage.

liam watched louis hungrily as he rolled on a condom and lubed himself up, thrusting into his own fist and liam’s own dick twitched with want. thankfully it seemed like louis had reached the end of his want to tease and he quickly moved into position. liam expected him to thrust in and take, reap the benefits of his little experiment and making liam so needy.

but instead louis slid into him slowly, almost tenderly, and liam’s breath hitched with it, emotion suddenly clogging his throat. he was used to this from any of the others, sometimes taking it nice and slow, but it was too much coming from louis.

“easy, love, remember to breathe, yeah?” louis teased softly.

liam let out the breath he had not realized he'd been holding, shuddering through his whole body as louis started up a slow pace. it was slow and tender, like he was showing liam something rather than just having a good time like they usually did and it was just like louis to show instead of tell. louis’s way had always been through physical affection, even when liam had not understood it to be affection, had mistaken it for just another bully in his life. the moment he'd realized what it was, had clicked in his head, he'd relaxed and fallen into sync with the rest of the band.

“feel like we’re intruding,” niall said from beside them and liam felt a little guilty for forgetting they were there, but was sure they wouldn’t blame him for getting lost in louis.

“not intruding,” louis said, but he barely seemed to pay them any mind. all his attention was on liam and it was vaguely intimidating and a little overwhelming.

every slow thrust in sparked pleasure through liam’s whole body and he was floating on it, soft, desperate sounds slipping from his lips. it was too good and not enough, but louis kept his steady pace, leaning over him to catch his noises in his mouth, kissing liam with the same slow, too gentleness of his movements into liam.

“c’mon, louis, please,” liam said, voice breaking off into a high whine as louis purposefully shifted.

louis picked up the pace, but only a little, thrusting into liam a little sharper. he nosed at liam’s chin, making him tip his head back to nuzzle at his neck, stubble scraping peasantly over his hot, sweat slick skin. at the same time he wrapped his hand around liam’s dick, swiped his thumb over the head to gather the precum to help slick the way, and started stroking him at the same maddening slow pace.

liam didn’t realize he was even crying until louis kissed away the first tear. he didn’t fully break down, but he had tears rolling down his cheeks even as louis brought him to a slow, rolling orgam, pleasure spreading through him like ripples on a lake instead of a powerful tsunami. that was when louis finally sped up, chasing his own orgasm with purpose, little sighs and grunts leaving him, gaining pitch until he finally went completely still, the shuddered hard and collapsed into the mixture of zayn and liam’s come on liam’s chest.

thoroughly fucked out, liam could only lay there bonelessly with louis on his chest while the other three lads moved around. zayn disappeared off the bed and into the bedroom while niall moved beside liam, thumbing away the tears on his cheeks, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. harry helped louis move, liam whimpering softly as louis slid out of him, and got rid of the used condom before laying louis beside liam. louis curled into liam’s side and liam wrapped an arm around him to tuck him in close.

zayn returned with several washcloths and he, niall, and harry took a couple of minutes to clean liam and louis off. they may have cleaned each other off too, but liam’s mind went soft and fuzzy around the edges and louis’s soft puffs of breath against his skin told him he was already asleep. he closed his eyes and didn’t open them even as the other three pressed soft kisses to his lips, slowly slipping into a deep, contented slumber.


End file.
